KEYHOLE
by bluenettes
Summary: Kenapa kamar itu dilarang? Dan kenapa kamar itu tidak diberi nomor? "Aniki, aniki. Yang merah itu mirip saputangan, bukan?" ia meniup benda merah itu, berharap saputangan itu terhembus dan terangkat sedikit walaupun akhirnya akan kembali menutupi seperti semula.


KEYHOLE

**Disclaimer **: NARUTO © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

**Rate **: K+

**Genre **: Horror, Family

**Warnings **: horror gak kerasa, probably gaje dan aneh(?)

**A/N **: ini sebenernya _urban legend_ yang author baca. Author hanya mendapat inspirasi, mengembangkan plot, dan menggunakan karakter lain orz.

**Urban Legend— "KEYHOLE"** cr. _mengakubackpaker . blogspot __. com._

**Summary**: Kenapa kamar itu dilarang? Dan kenapa kamar itu tidak diberi nomor? "_Aniki, aniki_. Yang merah itu mirip saputangan, bukan?" ia meniup benda merah itu, berharap saputangan itu terhembus dan terangkat sedikit walaupun akhirnya akan kembali menutupi seperti semula.

* * *

Udara dingin terasa menusuk. Hujan turun lumayan deras. Petir terdengar menyambar beberapa kali, dan kilat sedikit menyilaukan pandangan. Air hujan berkecipak di tanah, menimbulkan bunyi tidak menyenangkan. Keadaan mengharuskan kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha itu tinggal terasingkan selama satu malam di sebuah hotel di sudut kota. Tidak peduli desas-desus yang beredar di kalangan penduduk, tapi—entahlah. Hanya disana mereka bisa bermalam.

"Permisi," suara rendah seorang pemuda berambut kelam memasuki ruangan gelap dan minim cahaya itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah cahaya terang dari senter milik seseorang di dalam ruangan, dan sesuatu yang kelihatannya berwarna merah muda.

"_Irasshai ne_," kata seseorang di dalam. Ia mengarahkan senter ke wajahnya sendiri agar _tamu_-nya itu bisa meihat wajahnya yang tersenyum ramah.

"_A-aniki!_"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," pemuda berambut kelam itu mengelus rambut seorang anak berumur empat tahunan yang memeluk pinggangnya ketakutan. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan meja ringkih yang sepertinya sudah termakan rayap.

"Selamat malam, apa anda tersesat? Silahkan menginap disini. Pasti menyenangkan dan terasa hotel milik sendiri, karena anda satu-satunya yang menginap disini malam ini—oh, tidak, maksudku dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini," seseorang itu terkekeh pelan, menunjukkan _name tag_ Haruno Sakura dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan huruf tegak bersambung bertuliskan _Resepsionis_. "Silahkan, silahkan. Nama anda…?"

"Uchiha Itachi," ujar si pemuda berambut kelam. "Satu kamar untuk dua orang."

Si resepsionis berambut merah muda itu berjinjit dan melihat anak kecil yang menunduk di depan meja resepsionis. "_Hai, hai_. Karena anda adalah tamu satu-satunya, kami akan berikan kamar spesial," Sakura tersenyum aneh, mengambilkan kunci dari kotak di bawah mejanya. "Kamar 666. Kamar paling spesial. Ada di lantai 6, silahkan."

Itachi mengangguk. Tatapan dinginnya tertuju ke arah Sakura, sementara tangannya yang juga dingin menyambar kunci dari tangan Sakura. Lalu ia meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja resepsionis dengan sedikit keras, membuat meja itu mengeluarkan bunyi keriutan yang tidak enak didengar.

"Oh, Uchiha, pantas saja," Sakura bergumam pelan melihat sejumlah uang yang diberikan. "Kami tidak perlu memberi kembalian, kan? Ini pemasukan satu-satunya dalam tiga bulan ini, mohon dimaklumi."

"Terserah," Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan menarik si bocah ikut bersamanya.

"Ooh ya—Uchiha-_san_, _lift_ tidak bisa dipakai," ujar Sakura, menghentikan Itachi dan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah _lift_. "Tangga ada di sebelah sana. Dan tolong jangan mengusik kamar yang tidak ada nomornya—kumohon."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis. Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat. Tanpa menjawab, mereka berdua, berbalik ke arah tangga dan melangkahkan kaki yang berat menuju kamar 666.

.

**Kreeek.**

Pintu rapuh itu terbuka. Rasa pengap dan aroma lemon berlebihan menguar jelas di pintu masuk. Itachi melihat beberapa bungkus pewangi aroma lemon bergelantungan bebas di sisi-sisi dinding. Pemuda itu terbatuk, lalu menutup mulutnya dan segera menggendong Sasuke yang meronta.

"_Aniki_, tetangga," ujarnya polos. Ia masih ingin berdiri di pintu masuk, menunjuk beberapa pintu di koridor yang sama.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke. Hanya ada kita disini," Itachi mengecup pipi Sasuke pelan, sementara Sasuke terus meronta dan kali ini menunjuk sebuah pintu di ujung koridor. "Hn, baiklah."

Itachi menurunkan Sasuke, dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pintu. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk lagi. Tidak, tidak, ini bukan efek horror yang biasanya ada di film horror. Ini sungguhan.

"Eh? Ini…"

Itachi bergumam pelan. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kamar yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Kamar tidak bernomor. Walau begitu, pintunya jauh lebih kokoh dibanding pintu lain di koridor itu. Tangan Itachi mencoba memutar knop. Oh tentu saja tidak bisa. Kamar ini, kan, dilarang.

"Hush, hush, _aniki_," Sasuke berbisik pelan lalu terkekeh. Ia melompat-lompat dan mengintip melalui lubang kunci di pintu itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam, lalu ia menarik Itachi supaya ikut mengintip juga.

Heh? Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada seorang wanita berambut abu-abu pucat yang duduk sedih diatas ranjang. Wanita itu sekilas menoleh ke arah mereka, menimbulkan kepanikan kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul. Itachi mendengus, dan menarik Sasuke kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Sudah, Sasuke. Besok kita sudah bisa pulang."

Dan malam yang panjang itu berlalu tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut dari Itachi. Tanpa sedikitpun berpikir, kenapa kamar itu dilarang? Dan kenapa kamar itu tidak diberi nomor?

.

Oh, jangan bercanda. Hujan benar-benar tidk berhenti mulai semalam? Membosankan.

Itachi menyingkap selimut kotor yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Sasuke. Ia menatap si adik yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi tangan yang tadi memeluk Itachi erat-erat. Itachi mendengus, lalu mengambil sebungkus roti yang ada di atas meja. Untung saja bukan roti kadaluarsa atau berjamur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Hujan mulai reda, walaupun suasana di luar masih sedikit gelap. Dengan malas, Itachi membangunkan Sasuke. Tanpa membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, mereka langsung bergegas menuju lantai dasar. Tapi lagi-lagi, Sasuke kembali mengusik Itachi. Ia kembali menunjuk kamar tidak bernomor itu.

"Sasuke, tidak lagi," Itachi menggeleng, mencubit hidung putih Sasuke.

"_Aniki_, sekaliiiii saja," Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan memeluk Itachi semakin erat.

"Hn," si kakak mengangguk dan kembali berjalan bersama adik satu-satunya itu menuju kamar tidak bernomor itu.

Itachi lebih dulu mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah menutupi pandangannya. _Mungkin wanita itu menutup lubang kunci karena merasa terganggu_, pikir Itachi. Ia mendengus dan membiarkan Sasuke mengintip juga.

"_Aniki, aniki_. Yang merah itu mirip saputangan, bukan?" Sasuke tampak berpikir, kemudian meniup benda merah itu, berharap saputangan itu terhembus dan terangkat sedikit walaupun akhirnya akan kembali menutupi seperti semula.

"Hn, mungkin," Itachi mengelus tengkuknya, kedinginan. Ia kemudian menarik Sasuke. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kita pulang."

"Um," Sasuke mengangguk polos. Ia mengejar Itachi dan kembali memeluk pinggangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-_san_," sapa Sakura yang tersenyum seraya membersihkan meja lobi dengan kemoceng.

Itachi mengangguk, meletakkan kunci di meja resepsionis. "Kenapa kau berbohong, Haruno?"

"Hm? Berbohong apa?" Sakura berhenti membersihkan, dan menatap Itachi yang berdiri tegak di depan meja.

"Di kamar tidak bernomor itu, ada wanita yang tinggal," Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah tangga.

"Eh? Maaf, maaf," Sakura meletakkan kemoceng sembarangan, dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi. Sekilas terpikirkan oleh si sulung Uchiha. _Haruno ini cantik, cukup tinggi, badannya bagus, baik, ramah, dan kelihatan cerdas. Kenapa ia bekerja di tempat seperti ini? _"Anda mengabaikan permintaanku, ya, Uchiha-san."

"Memang kenapa?" Itachi menatap Sakura. Pandangannya sedikit meremehkan.

"Huh," Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Itu adalah penyebab hotel ini sepi dan tidak laku."

"Maksudmu? Bukannya hotel ini sepi karena terpencil?"

"Tidak, tidak. Di sekitar sini ada danau yang cantik, dulu hotel ini ramai dan terkenal. Tapi sejak keluarga itu datang, semuanya berubah."

Itachi menautkan alisnya. "Keluarga? Siapa?"

"Pembunuhan itu, dua tahun yang lalu," Sakura mendengus, melambaikan tangannya dengan kesal. "Dulu ada sepasang suami istri yang menginap di kamar itu. Suatu hari mereka bertengkar dan sang suami membunuh istrinya itu. Sejak kejadian itu, kami tidak berani menyewakan kamar itu, jadi kami mencopot nomornya dan membiarkannya kosong. Istrinya itu… benar-benar dibunuh dengan tragis."

Itachi tidak penasaran dengan bagaimana si istri itu dibunuh karena pasti menjijikkan. Menyadari Sasuke sedang menguping, Itachi segera menggendongnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Yah, wanita itu ada kelainan sih. Kurasa dia _albino_," Sakura berjalan ke belakang meja resepsionis. Tangannya kemudian membolak-balik halaman buku di mejanya, kemudian menyodorkan potogan sebuah koran. "Nah, itu."

"_Albino_ itu kan… berarti…"

"Kelainan genetiknya membuat seluruh kulitnya putih pucat. Um, rambutnya juga abu-abu pucat. Atau mungkin pirang? Ya seperti itu kira-kira," Sakura memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang membaca potongan koran tersebut.

Kali ini Itachi merasa tengkuknya merinding. Sasuke terus memeluknya erat. Sakura baru saja akan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dan matanya berwarna merah."

**FIN**

* * *

Selesaaaai ; w ;

Gimana? Horror gak kerasa? Gak jelas? Atau gaje? orz. Kritik dan semuanya silahkan di review. sankyuuuu oAo


End file.
